It was always you
by Destiel1993
Summary: Sam had seen his brother die too many times to count, He has been keeping a secret from Dean. Will Dean found out how much he really means to Sam! M rated for later chapters
1. His brother

It had been like any Saturday morning, waking up in the passenger seat of the Impala on a road trip to the lead that got last night. The night before they had found a case in the newspaper saying that around five people have had their throats ripped out and their blood drained in Toledo Ohio. Sam rubbed his eyes still groggy, hoping he could wake him self a bit more. They left the bunker so quickly last night leaving Castiel all by him self knowing he would be safe in there. Even though he had been there before alone, but that had only been for about two days. He wasn't sure how long they would be gone this time.

Looking out the window thinking about how lucky he is to have his brother by his side no matter what they had been through. He began to think about how many times he had seen his brother die or disappear from his sight. This made his heart ache, He regretting leaving Dean with his father all by himself while he went off to college, but he knew it was the best thing for him to do then. He never really meant to find Jess and end up dating her it just happened. She had been good to him but he know something was missing.

When Dean showed up that night saying their father was missing during a hunting trip his heart ached against his chest. Not for the fact their father could be dead but seeing Dean again made his heart ache. He had missed Dean so much though he could never really tell him that. Thinking back on all those times they spent together trying to act like he was mad at Dean hurt him and now he is glad that they were back to how things were, or at least that's how he acted around him.

Sam jolted back to the real world when he felt the car stopped at the motel they were going to be staying at, He looked over at Dean giving him a slight smile. Dean smiled at him making his Heart skip a beat, he can still remember the first time he felt his way towards Dean. Though right now was not the time for remembering such a thing.

"Hey Sammy you alright in there?" Dean smirked at him

"Uh, Yea I was just thinking about this case is all I mean come on another Vamp nest!" He hid his nervousness from him

"Are you sure Sammy?" Dean was Questioning him

"Yea I mean it I am fine!" He rolled his eyes at him then opened his car door and got out

Following Sam's lead Dean turned off the Impala and got out, He walked into the motel they headed towards the front desk. There stood a women probably around Deans age. She had sandy brown hair and green eyes if Sam didn't know better he'd say she could be a sister of theirs, and knowing their dad she could actually be a sister of theirs. Her name tag said Maddie and her smile said a whole lot more.

"Hello my Brother and I are looking for a room with two beds to book for a couple weeks" Sam said with a Smile that could melt any girls heart

Maddie's face light up like a tomato and she started to twirl her hair around her finger as she started looking for a room for them. Sam looked over at Dean who for once was not eye fucking the only woman in the room. He started to wonder what Dean was thinking but before he could ask Maddie found them a room.

"I found one room but there's a problem... The only room open is a single with a king size bed" She said blushing

"We'll take it!" Dean leaned and handed her a card

"Uh Sure Mr. Masters!" She took his card and swiped his card smiling then hands it back

Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow then followed him to the room. unlocking the door and walking in this had to be the best motel room they have ever had. He couldn't understand why Dean agreed to have this room. Sam looked over at him as he locked the door.

Taking his bag he threw it to the side of the room where a table sat with two chairs. Looking around the room he saw a flat screen tv with a dvd player, a kitchen with a normal sized fridge not one of those mini ones. Walking into the bathroom there was a shower and a tub. the bathroom was big enough to fit the size of his bed room he had in the bunker. His room was smaller since Dean called dibs the biggest room in the bunker. walking back into the room he saw Dean already setting in. He was laying down on the bed shirtless with his arms behind his head and watching the tv.

"So what are we watching here?" Sam sat down on the edge of the bed removing his shoes, it looked like there would be no researching happening to night

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Sorry that chapters ended so weridly but I will added more soon


	2. Lust

Dean's pov

He had been thinking about this for a long time, he and Sam had been through a lot in all the years they had been hunting. Though the last four or five years had been the worst, Sam's death then his own. He hated the time that lucifer had taken Sam's body, it wasn't his brother that beat him until he could not see or think straight it wasn't him when he killed Cas. It also wasn't his brother when Cas brought him back from hell even though it looked like him it was soulless version of his brother walking around. Not the brother that would do anything for him. no it was the brother that watched him get attacked by vamps and not do anything about it.

This is his brother the one he had wanted for so long. He wanted to hold him and tell him how much he loved him. How when he was with Lisa and Ben all he could think about was holding him in his arms. Now that they had a place to live that they could call their own he'd hope they could get closer, things never happened the way he planned. The angels falling and Sam almost dying and Cas becoming a human. It seems like things were starting to go back to normal, if you could call how he feels for Sam normal. They were on cases again and Sam was feeling much better.

He was just so happy to that he and Sam were still together this time and still in one piece. The drive to the motel was probably the most peaceful drive they have had in a very long time. He knew he had to do something about these feelings for Sammy but he couldn't stop them even if he really wanted to which he didn't. Dean didn't care anymore of what people thought of him and his lust for his younger brother. The way people looked at him before never stopped him even if they didn't know his deep dark secret.

He knew it was a sign when the motel only had one room open and it only had one big bed, Before he knew it he had payed for it and walking down the hall to their room. Looking over at his baby brother he could feel his heart starting to do flips. Locking the door behind them as they stepped into their room, he smiled at Sam. Before he knew it same was walking around and looking the place up and down to pieces. Yes this had been the best looking motel room they had ever stayed in damn it was even better then their rooms in the bunker.

By the time Sam had come back out of the bathroom Dean had removed his Shoes and shirt. He had been pretty hot in the car and now that they were in a room with ac he didn't want to wear his sweaty shirt any longer. Sam had sat down on the edge of the bed near Dean looking over he asked.

"So what are we watching here?" Sam sat down on the edge of the bed removing his shoes, it looked like there would be no researching happening to night

"not much cops I think all I know is a saw some blonde pull out her boobs and show them to a cop. She was drunk out of her mind." Dean smiled at his brother

"Uh Dean, um are we really going to share a bed?" Sam nervously looked down at the floor.

"Yea why do you ask?" Dean leaned closer to Sam

"Uh well I mean were two fully grown males and sharing a bed would be weird wouldn't it?" Sam looked up seeing Dean was closer to him.

"Well Sammy we used to share a bed when we were kids so it's not that different if you think about it" Dean was trying his best not to pull Sam down on the bed with him and kiss him.

"...Ok I guess it is fine!" Sam Looked very nervous looking back at Dean and then the floor.

"It's gonna be fine Sammy" He sat up and patted his brother's shoulder then leaned away making sure to stop him self from kissing him.

Getting up he walked into the bathroom he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dial up Castiel. He waited for a long time but no answer. He called him back two more times before he finally got an answer.

"Cas I need to talk to you about that thing I told you about!" He started to pace back and forth.

"Dean what do you mean... Oh the Sam thing am I right?" Castiel Asked Him

"Yes I feel like I'm about to lose it, my need it getting worst to me." Dean started sweating uncontrollably

"I think maybe it is best if you just tell him the truth Dean. I am sure he'll understand" Castiel was staring at his laptop screen searching for any information on Sam and Deans case.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Dean was starting to worry

"I am serious Dean its about time you tell him or you'll end of hurting yourself!" Castiel said finally giving up and shutting the lid

"Cas your not helping!" He was starting to get angry why would he say such a thing

"Dean I have to go." Cas replied

Before Dean could say another word Castiel hung up the phone. Dean threw down his phone breaking it into a million pieces.

He had heard yelling Dean into his phone calling what he thinks is Castiel, nuts. Then there was a loud sound it sounded like something smashing into pieces. The only thing He could think of that could have done that was Dean's phone. Deciding he should knock on the door and find out what's the matter with Dean.

"Hey Dean are you ok in there? I thought I heard something break!" Sam called to him hoping he'd answer him

"I'm Fine..." Dean looked into the mirror of the motel Bathroom while trying to calm down.

"Dean you're lying to me and I know, I mean we've know each other we're brothers." Sam said as he got up walking over to the door he started to pick the lock.

"Ok I'm lying sue me sammy!" Dean started to hear Sam picking the lock.

"Ok then Dean tell me the truth why were you yelling at Cas and why did you Break your phone.

Sam had finally got the door open, seeing Dean sweating and Shaking. Walking up to him he placed a hand on Dean's forehead. It was clammy and full of sweat, there was no fever. He smiled up at Dean then looked down and saw the mess that he had made with his phone.

"Dean, Please just tell me the truth. Whats going on in that head of yours that you can't tell me!" He said looking like a lost little puppy

"Sam if I tell you, you will hate me or even look at me differently and I don't know if I can handle that I mean things were just starting to go back to being normal." Dean looked down at his feet

"Dean I could never Hate you! You mean a lot to me, I mean look at us we have died for each other. I will never hate you or even look at you differently" Sam's heart started beating fast

"Sam I don't think you understand what I mean by this, I mean this could change everything!" Dean was now staring directly in Sam's eyes

Sam became closer to Dean pulling him into a hug shushing his brother. Dean held onto him shaking still. Sam looked at his brother's face seeing the stress and worry washing over Dean's face.

"Please just tell me Dean I'm sure its not as bad as you think it is" Sam softly said to him worrying about him

Dean didn't reply all he did was pull Sam into a lip bruising passionate kiss. Before Sam knew it he was kissing Dean back with just as much passion as Dean was giving him. Sam was starting to moan into the kiss when suddenly Dean pulled away. Almost pushing Sam away from him, But Sam wasn't having any of that.

"Dean don't push me away!" Sam pleaded with him

"Sammy can't you see I'm sick I shouldn't have done that! It wasn't right I just forced my self onto you" Dean looked as though he was going to cry

He hated seeing Dean this way and the only think he could think of was to show Dean how much he really loved him. Pushing Dean against the bathroom wall he kisses Dean once more with more passion then before. Grinding against Dean feeling how hard he was. Dean groaned the sweetest Sound Sam have ever heard.

"Mmm Sammy, That feels so good" Dean was blushing madly

"I love you Dean! I have wanted you for as long as I can remember I need you Dean!" Sam said leaning in to Kiss Dean's neck.

"Sammy, I love you too!" Dean's body was shaking with need

Sam pushed harder against Dean Grinding against him with more force. Nipping and sucking on the crook of Dean's neck leaving a mark. Hearing Dean's moans was music to his ears. He had always imagined what this would be like to let dean know how he really felt. This was better then anything he could have come up with him in his own mind.

Picking Dean up letting him wrap his legs around his waist Sam walked them back to the bed laying Dean down gently. Looking down at Dean it was like he was a god looking back at him. Oh how he couldn't wait to see the rest of Dean. They had seen each other naked before but it was in a brother way. Not the way Sam had always hoped to see him, Not like now.

"Dean I want to see all of you, I need to see all of you" Sam slowly began to undress Dean

He removed Dean's belt slowly removing that he then stopped. He wanted to save the best for last. His eye gazed over his older brother's toned body, leaning down he kissed his neck. He started kissing a trail down Dean's chest stopping just above the line where his pants laid.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ I hope you like this chapter there is more to come!


	3. Daddy

"Dean I want to see all of you, I need to see all of you" Sam slowly began to undress Dean

He removed Dean's belt slowly removing that, he then stopped. He wanted to save the best for last. His eye gazed over his older brother's toned body, leaning down he kissed his neck. He started kissing a trail down Dean's chest stopping just above the line where his pants laid. Looking up into Dean's eyes he slowly pulled Dean's jeans down leaving him in his Boxer. A soft moan leaves his lips as he looks Dean up and down, He wanted to see his prize but that would have to wait he wanted to tease his prey a little longer. Kissing just above the band of his boxers as he rubs the inner part of Dean's thighs. He could feel his brother trembling with every touch and kiss he left on him. Pulling back he stood up hearing a whiny noise escape from Dean's lips. He was sure if you asked him about it later he would full on deny it.

"Sammy.. Come on back baby" Dean Sat up using his elbow to support himself

"Hold on Sweetie I want to give you a something to remember." He said smirking at him.

"But I already have something going on to remem...ber " His jaw dropped open as he watched his baby brother removing his jacket and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam just winked at Dean knowing that this would be something that they both would remember. Finishing opening the last button pulling off his shirt he looks into his brother's eyes seeing the need in them. Smirking he started to work on his belt then starts working on unbuttoning his pants once he was do he slid his pants down his long legs until it hit the ground, stepping out of his pants and walking back over to the bed. He climbed up onto Dean pulling him closer to himself, putting a hand behind his brother's head pulling him into a passionate kiss. Hearing a needy moan escape the lips beneath his. Grinding down against his lover wanting to hear more sweet sounds come from the now slightly kiss bruised lips. Pulling back to attack his neck with his lips.

"Ahh Sa..Sammy please I.. ne...need more." Grinding up against Sam to feel more friction

Pulling back from the reddish spot he left a trail of saliva leading up to his lips. He lets out a laugh back at the plea from Dean, Looking down he sees a dirty look that Dean was trying to form before his face contorts into a pleasured look. As he slid his right hand into Dean's boxers grabbing a hold of his member giving it a slow stroke. Leaning back down to work on leaving more marks in path down to his collarbone. Slowly continuing the movements hearing gasping in his ear. He starts kissing his way down to the waistband of Dean's boxers, removing his hand he hears a whine. giving a slight smirk he kisses the wet spot in the front of the boxers.

"OH GOD!" Dean starts to try and buck his hips but is stopped by Sam holding his hips down.

"Thanks but I'm not chuck" He snickers at Dean's face

"You know what I meant and did I tell you to stop!" Lifting him self up on his elbows to stare his baby brother down

"Whoa who is on top of you and who are you under I don't think that mean you are in charge right now, Now lay back and relax for me Baby boy" he lets go up Dean's hip and slightly pushes him back into the bed.

Leaning back down to kiss that spot once again hearing a needy moan from his brother. He knew in the morning he was going to get an ear full for calling him baby boy. Knowing Dean better then anyone he knew how much he hated being called a baby boy or anything that might seem like he was being called small. For now he was going to enjoy this moment and let things come into play tomorrow. Pulling Dean's boxers down enough for his hard member to bounce out and land on his stomach. Motioning for him to lift his hips up. Finally being able to get rid the piece of clothing that was keeping him from his prize. Taking a little lick of the tip of the member as he grabs it gently with his right hand once more.

"SHIT Sammy!" Dean moans while putting his right arm over his mouth to try and hold back any more from coming up his throat.

Sam looks up seeing what Dean was trying to do, moving his left hand up he removes Dean's arm from his mouth. Looking at his love of his life, his soulmate, his brother he could see how needy and full of lust in his eyes. putting his mouth on the whole tip now swirling his tongue around it letting Dean thrust deep into his mouth. Moaning while sucking hard and bobbing his head. Bobbing his head down the whole length then sliding back up, he does this a few times more before pulling away with a pop sound. He gives the tip one more lick, licking off some precum.

"Mmm Dean you taste so good I wonder what else tastes good on you?" Before Dean could say a word Sam had pulled his hips down to the edge of the bed.

Lifting his legs up and over Sam's shoulders he licks at the sensitive skin that is between the area behind the balls and before the rectum. Licking his way down to the muscle, he uses his hands to spread Dean's ass cheeks and a test lick at the rectum. Hearing just what he needed to continue. He continues licking at the tight muscle finally feeling brave enough he sticks the tip of his tongue in. The moans that left Dean's lips were music to his ears, he always imagined what they would sound like but this was even better.

Wanting to taste, to feel more in fact anything that Dean could give him He shoved his tongue in farther. While he was licking, sucking and thrusting into Dean he used his hands to rub and massage his thighs. Feeling him shake with pleasure made Sam full with joy to his core. Finally he decided He needed to be in Dean not with his tongue, removing his face from below Dean he moved him back into a laying position. Standing up he slowly removed his boxers relieving the tight feeling around his own erection.

"Mmm That feels a bit better but you know what would feel better baby?" Taking a step closer to the bed, he crawls on top of Dean pressing him self against him grinding into him

"Wh..what is th..that!" Wrapping his arms around Sam to pull him closer wanting more friction

"I'll tell you but first I'd like you to call me something." Smirking down at his brother

"What's that III"LLL call you anything Mmm" Looking into his baby brother's eyes with need

"Call me Daddy." Quickly kisses His lovers lips

Dean's Eye stay open in shock at what Sam had just ask him to call him. Daddy what the fuck had Sam been thinking, Actually now that Dean had been thinking about it, it was kind of turning him on even more then he was. How much harder could he get, if he wanted Sam to fuck him already he had to say it! no he wanted to say it. closing his eyes finally he kissed Sam back with so much lust and hunger for his lips. Wrapping one leg around Sam he bucked up against Sam. Causing him to pull back and moan loudly.

"Mm SAM... Mmm Say it baby call me Daddy" Attaching his lips to Dean's neck licking and sucking at the spot that causes the sweetest of moans from Dean

"Da..Daddy MMmm" Pulling Sam as close as he could get

"Tell Daddy what you want baby Boy" Licking his way up Dean's jaw

"Fuck me! Fuck me now Daddy" he turns his face to capture Sam's lips

Kissing Dean back he licks his bottom lip, opening his lips Sam sticks his tongue in running against Dean's. As they fight for dominance Sam rolls them other to the side to stick his hand into Dean's pants pocket finding what he had been looking for. Pulling back from Dean's beautiful face he pulls him back down to the edge of the bed. Throwing Dean's legs other his shoulder as he pops open the lid to the small bottle in his hand.

"Now baby this isn't going to be that comfortable at first" squeezing a bit of lube into his hand making sure his fingers were coated

"Sammy I don't think that's going to be a problem" Looking away blushing as he says this to Sam

"Hmm what do you mean Baby?" doing one of his famous grins down at Dean

"Sam you damn well know what I mean! For god sake don't make me say it" Dean looks back Sam seeing his grin

Before Sam say anymore he slid two fingers into Dean with no trouble. thrusting them back and forth searching for that special spot that would make Dean see stars. It took a few times but he was able to find it. He knew he had found it when scream like moan came out of Dean, he pressed his fingers into that bundle of nerves a few more times before he tested to see if a third finger could fit in him. Once he was Satisfied with his job he pulled his fingers out. Hearing Dean whine at the loss of his fingers he could have cum then and there, but they already got this far and he wanted to finish his job all pun intended.

Grabbing the bottle of lube once more he put some more in the palm of his hand, squeezing it in his hand for a few seconds as to not cause himself a cold shock. He slicks his hard member up wiping what was left off his hand on to the motel sheets. He lines himself up to Dean's opening grabbing Dean's hips to make sure he was perfectly lined up. He slides his tip in feeling the Heat engulf him pushing the rest of himself in with no Resistance. Staying in place without moving to make sure that not only himself but Dean could adjust to the feeling.

"Oh Dean you feel so good Mmm, tell Daddy what you what him to do now" Rubbing Dean's hips softly with his thumbs

"Move Daddy I need you to move, I need to feel you Thrust into me." Blushing Hard Never in Dean's life did he think he'd be calling his baby brother Daddy nor have him fucking him. He always thought he's fuck Sam but he couldn't imagine a better Feeling then now. Yes he's used a Vibrator multiple times yet still he thought it would have been the other way.

Sam was more than happy to do as Dean said, pulling almost all the way out he thrusted back in. Then back out thrusting a bit harder then the first time causing a louder moan to come out of Dean. Finding rhythm that felt good for both of them that is once he found that bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Dean crazy. Feeling his brother thrust back against him as he thrusted into him he could tell that Dean was coming close to cumming feeling the same tight stirring feeling he'd get before he'd cum he gently grabbed a hold of Dean's member stroking it quickly knowing that they both weren't going to last long.

"Fuckk Sammy faster!" Dean's head was swimming he was so close he could taste it.

"Cum for me baby I know you want to!" Leaning down kissing him while stroking faster.

That was all that was needed to be said as Dean came hard cum landing on their stomachs and a bit on their chins.

"SAMMY!" That was the hardest orgasms that he ever had.

"FUCK DEAN" Feeling the muscles tighten around him as Dean came he felt his own orgasm hit cumming into Dean, Seeing black for a few seconds though it felt like minutes. Laying on top of his brother until he was able to stand again.

Standing up he got up walking over to his bag pulling out one of his own wash rags he walks into the bathroom running it under warm water. He rings it out coming back to he beautiful brother who was watching his every move. Coming back over to him leaning down he wipes down Dean first making sure to miss what was on his chin. Leaning up just enough to lick what was left off his chin causing a little moan come out of Dean.

"Mmm Sammy if I wasn't so tired I fuck you so hard right now plus my legs feel like jello... Fuck did I just say that part out loud." Looking away covering his face with his hand.

"haha Dean you don't need to cover your face I mean we just had sex." He says as he cleans his own chin and stomach off before cleaning what was leaking out of Dean.

Throwing the rag onto the floor he climbs up onto the bed next to his brother he moves his hands and gently kisses him. Dean wraps his arms around his neck and they stay like this for a few more minutes before Dean starts shaking. Sam gets the hint pulling back to grab the blanket that the had pushed off the bed earlier in the mist of their make out session, He pulls it over them pulling Dean into a cuddle. Dean snuggles back into Sam smiling up at him he couldn't be happier then he was now.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said as he lays his head on top of Dean's

"Yeah Sammy?" Pulls him closer

"I love you!" Holds him as close as humanly possible

"I love you too baby boy." Smiles as he closes his eyes.

* * *

 _Author's note- Don't worry there is way more to come._


End file.
